The Legend Of Doom
by Doomguy115
Summary: What if the doomslayer was tethered to a new dimension where dragons walk the earth. The doomslayer must walk the plains of hell again my friends as he takes on all of the worst baddies of hell, and a resurrected Malfore. With help of Spyro and friends will be prevail once more or will he finally fall into the embrace of death? (This is my first story so please R&R)
1. Prologue

_**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DOOM OR TLOS**_

**Prologue:**

_POV: 3rd_

Darkness, that's all that could be seen, nothing but plain and utter darkness, no sounds or sights could be seen or heard not even a whistle of the wind. Then out of the darkness came a light so bright a blind man could see. From that light came the holy Seraphim. " Arise my child" it said in an angelic voice. "There is still much to do, for the tear in space time has alerted thou enemies of thy presence in this realm. You must stop them once more Doomslayer, they are evil encarnate, destroyers of worlds, and annihilaters of the innocent, but you will be worse, rip and tear until it is done!"


	2. Chapter 1 Awakening

_**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DOOM OR TLOS**_

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

_POV: __Doom_

I slowly opened my eyes to see shadowy figures staring down at me, almost immediately I noticed the horns and uttered "demons" before shooting my arm out and grabbing hold of the neck of one and noticed that the flesh was scales instead of charred skin, I shrugged it off as a type of demon as they began to shout in English "very strange demons indeed" I thought to myself as I proceeded to throw one of the figures against a stone wall.

_POV:Spyro_

Today was very strange, an object fell from the sky into the healing burned lands. It turned out to be some sort of being it's aura was of emence power and it was unconscious so we dragged it back to the infirmary in Warfang and examined the being. It seemed to be a male ape but taller, more muscular, not as broad sholdered, and had less way less fur on him. He was very scarred as well. Scars along his legs, arms, chest, face and every other inch of his body. When he stirred he spoke in the same dialect which we all thought as strange. When Terrador approached him as swift as an arrow proceeded to grab Terradors neck and throw him against a wall.

_POV: 3rd_

The Doomslayer sprang out of the bed in the midst of the confusion and ran at another dragon this time Ignitus (yes he's back woop woop) Before that could happen Cyril gained his senses and froze his body in a block of ice. Every one felt relief until cracks formed in the ice, they were shocked to say the least. In the back ground Terrador was back up and forming rock fissures to go around the Slayer, when the ice gave way the rocks crashed onto him forming into a little prison. Cracks formed in the rock surface as well but by then Doom had stopped struggling and waited for what they had to say now that he could their faces, or muzzles if you will. Ignitus spoke first "Who are you ?" Doom muttered "I go by many names" Ignitus "Of which are ?" Doom "Doomslayer, The Unchained Predator, The Bane Of Hell, Hellwalker I could go on and on about the list of names I've been given."

"That's not possible!" Cyril shouted "That was just a tale to scare little hatchlings!" Then Doomguy was shocked. Had I really made a name for myself outside of hell. Doom thought to himself. Where are you from? Asked Terrador still recovering. (_flashback)_A massacre that's what it was, it can't even be described in words. He just lost his entire world all for a lost cause. He lost his wife, his brothers in arms, and all the people he swore to protect till the end. The leader of the Knight Sentinals, tainted blood in now in his veins and rage, an animalistic hatred to rival God's fury. He hated himself he hated all that did him wrong! And he slaughtered, slaughtered anything in his path. (_End of Flash_) Then Doom cried, to himself but it was still seen by all. It stayed silent for a moment as Doom collected himself and he finally asked the dragons " Where is my armor?" They released him from the rock wall and told him to go down to the courtyard and head right. "It leads to an armory of weapons we deem to dangerous or we don't understand it." He thanked them and followed their directions gaining weird looks as he past the common folk. When he opened the armory he saw all his weapons including but not limited to the Super Shotgun, Chaingun, Chainsaw, Shotgun, Assault Rifle, Plasma Gun, etc.. ( I'm including all weapons from Doom Eternal and Doom 2016). After he put his armor on it booted up, _Hello Slayer I see I have been integrated into your suit, _Vega, Doom thought' it's been a while.


	3. Chapter 2 The Palace

_**DISCLAIMER**__** I DO NOT OWN DOOM OR TLOS**_

**Chapter 2: The Palace**

Doom walked around the palace until he found a large room in the middle of that room sat a large bowl full of crystal clear water, he wanted to drink from it his throat dry after a millennium without water but something stopped him from doing it. " ah I see you have gazed upon the Pool of Visions! " said Volteer "It is quite a remarkable piece of of craftsmanship, wouldn't you agree?" All that Doom gave was a grunt of acknowledgement. Then suddenly a guard burst in "GAURDIAN VOLTEER YOU MUST COME QUICKLY!" What is it!? "Apes at the northern most gate, there are strange red beasts among their assortment as well! Doom perked up at the mention of red creatures_ ARGENT SIGNATURES DETECTED_, _Hmm__ not even a full day and demons are already on your tail _Vega pondered. _Excuse me Volteer was it?, I'm curious as to how to get to the northern gate. _Volteer paused at the artificial voice. "You sound different than what was described to me by Terrador, why is that?" That_ will be explained in due time, but for the moment let's proceed with the battle that is about to unfold. _Volteer then proceeded to guide Doom through the streets gaining more strange looks on the way to the gate. When they got there they saw the other gaurdians as well as guards with Spyro and Cynder. " I need a view of the outside, how tall are the walls? " VEGA asked "at least 50 feet!" Said a mole proudly. (VEGA) "Thank you citizen."

Doom then proceeded to jump 20 feet in the air, connect with the wall, and climb the rest of the way up. As stunned townsfolk gazed at the wall climbing anomaly they were rushed to their homes by the guards. Doom gazed upon the army of apes he saw them in the midst, imps, when he saw them his blood boiled more radiant then a dying star, how dare they, the creatons, how dare they have the nerve to show up in this metropolis of a blooming civilization, how dare they terminate a world in it's infancy, how dare they escape the tomb for which he had set for them millennia ago. These thoughts rushed through Doom's head as he looked upon the faces of the damned with absolute hatred worse than all hell could even comprehend. What the demons saw was a nightmare worse than even the most painful torture, was that of the slayers gaze and he looked at them, he looked at them with fury in his eyes and then, he jumped unto the masses below preparing to slaughter. The apes saw this as suicide after all why would one imposter of an ape decide to jump 50 feet to the ground and even if he survived the fall meet face to face with a brute army? Thats what they didn't know though, he was the scourge of hell of all places, then he hit the ground a giant cloud of dust exploded up from the impact. As a group of apes led to investigate the crater the heard a loud CRACK as one of their own dropped dead with a hole right between his eyes gushing blood. The apes sent to the crater ran with pure rage in their eyes into the cloud of dust. The other apes observed them and heard screams of rage turn to screams of pure utter terror. When the dust settled they saw a large creature stare back at them with the head of an ape in his hand, that is when the masses cracked.

**(Play: Rip & Tear)**

Doom smiled at this course of action and then pulled out his heavy assault rifle. The bodies started to pile up hundreds upon hundreds of imps and apes rushed him only to be gunned down by his caster of vengeance, every bullet in rythem hitting it's mark every blow Savage but efficient. The battle was basically, one-sided


End file.
